


(Fem)Johnlock In Wonderland

by th3d3adg1rl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3d3adg1rl/pseuds/th3d3adg1rl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1875, Sherlock Holmes woke up in a forest, chased a white hare, and fell down a hole. In 1952, John Watson did the same thing. Can these two find their way out together or will they spend eternity in Wonderland? (Honestly, they wouldn't mind too much because at least they're together)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Sherlock gazed about the forest. She didn’t remember coming here and she had a very good memory. Slowly, she rose to her feet, brushing off her dress and wiping her hands on her apron. She felt a stinging on her left knee and looked down to see her stockings torn and bloodied.

 

“Mycroft will have my head,” she muttered to herself. She sighed and turned around, spotting a white hare watching her. “Why, hello there.” The rabbit sniffed then started to hop. “Wait! Where are you going?” Of course the rabbit did not answer and continued it’s hopping. She began to chase the hare, stumbling wildly. Suddenly, it disappeared. “Wha-” she started before plunging down a hole.

 

 


	2. Chapter 1: Down The Rabbit Hole

“Where am I?” John looked around, rubbing her head. She noticed a small door a few feet away from her. It was red with flowers carved into the wood. She crawled towards it (the ceiling was too low for her to stand) and she turned the knob. Locked. She cursed and decided to knock. Nothing. She ran her hand through her short blond hair and sighed.

 

“Oh, hello there.” John turned to the voice but saw nothing. “No, down here, in the left corner.” The blonde followed the voice’s instructions and found a beautiful eye staring back at her from inside a tiny door.

 

“Oh, hi. How did you get in there?” The voice snorted.

“On that table, which you so idiotically ignored, there is a drink which reads ‘Drink Me’. I figure you know what to do after that.” John flushed angrily.

 

“Oi, I just fell down a bloody hole and hit my head. Now I’m in God knows where listening to an eyeball. Give me a break.” John turned and found the table, as she was promised. There was one problem. It was huge. “How am I supposed to reach that,” she grumbled to the eye. The eye rolled and made another rude noise.

 

“The basket right by the leg holds the answer to that.” John looked by the giant table leg, which was fashioned as a literal leg, and saw that there was indeed a basket. Inside said basket were small cookies and note that said eat me.

 

She took a bite and suddenly burst up(literally it was a burst) to be just a bit shorter than the table, but tall enough to reach the vial which contained the drink. She took a sip and suddenly it was like she was plummeting down an elevator shaft. She was now smaller than the door holding the person with the ocean-like eyes. She went through.


	3. Welcome To Wonderland

Sherlock waited for her new companion to walk through the door. She was both hopeful and despondent. The girl who had just come could help Sherlock, but she could also be a hinderance and think of her as everyone else did; abnormal. She took a deep breath and waited for her new acquaintance to meet her.

“Oh, wow, hello,” the new girl greeted as she entered, her blue eyes flitting over Sherlock, causing the brunette to smirk.

“Hello. What year is it?” She had been trying to figure out time, but here, there was no way to tell. The blonde looked surprised but then realized what Sherlock was wearing.

“1952,” Sherlock’s mouth fell open quite rudely. “Wait, what year was it when you fell?”

“1875.” The girl fell silent.

“I’m John, by the way,” she said suddenly, offering her hand. Sherlock took it and shook, something she’d seen men do in her own home when greeting.

“I’m Sherlock.” The girl smiled.

“So, where are we?” Sherlock grabbed her hand and took her down a passage-way and through another door. “Good Lord,” John whispered as she saw the beautiful place she had now entered.

“Welcome to Wonderland.”

 

 


	4. The Raven And The Hedgehog

“Wonderland,” John repeated, staring in awe. She turned to Sherlock. “So what do you do for fun in Wonderland?” Sherlock chuckled.

 

“Well, I’ll show you,” she answered, grabbing John’s hand. John marveled at how soft Sherlock’s hand was. She never wanted to let go.

 

Sherlock dragged her over to a large garden which held flowers and plants that towered over them.

 

“Bloody hell, these things are huge,” John stated. She heard a huff.

 

“Well you’re rather rude, aren’t you,” said a Petunia, shaking her leaf.

“I’ll say,” agreed the Rose. John blinked at them.

 

“What the hell.” Sherlock smiled and did a small curtsey.

“I apologize for my friend, she is new here. Good day, Mrs.Petunia, Mrs.Rose.” She pulled John past the miffed flowers and towards a large mushroom.

John stared at what lay upon the mushroom. It was a giant blue caterpillar smoking what looked to be an opium pipe.

 

“Who have you brought, Dear Raven?” The caterpillar’s voice was low and smooth.

“Hello, Caterpillar, this is my friend John,” she explained. The caterpillar nodded.

“Hello, Hedgehog.” He sighed to himself and then chuckled. “The Raven and the Hedgehog,” he stated and then began to blow smoke rings.

 

John was slightly pissed to be called a hedgehog. Of course Sherlock is a bloody raven, the beautiful git. Sherlock touched her arm gently, leading them away from the ridiculous insect.

 

“Hedgehog,” she snorted, causing John to redden. “The Raven and the Hedgehog, how bloody profound is that?” She giggled as she lead the blonde deeper into Wonderland.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introduced some Alice In Wonderland characters!! Hopefully I can add some BBC Sherlock characters next chapter!  
> -Phil


	5. The Obvious Unbirthday

John was beside her, staring around herself in awe. The blonde found everything in Wonderland, well, wonderful, it seemed. She would stare wide-eyed and a smile would come to her lovely tanned face. It was delightful. Sherlock was extremely excited to share the next stop with the blonde. The brunette smiled at the thought and moved even quicker towards their destination.

 

The sound of music tugs her out of her thoughts and she bursts into a jog, pulling a startled John along behind her. She finally stops in front of a wooden sign that reads ‘Mad Hatter’.

 

“Mad Hatter?” John looks at Sherlock, confusion and glee in her eyes. The taller just nods and pulls her forward and towards a long table where a man in a large hat sits along with a brown hare.

 

“Why, hello there,” the man greets with a crooked grin. He is a creepy man, with greying hair and oval glasses. His smile is like that of a crazed man, which is why they call him the mad hatter. Well, that and other reasons. “Care for some tea?” He gestures for them to sit. They do and he begins to pour them tea, so much so that the cups overflow.

 

“Thank you,” John says quietly, watching him carefully. Sherlock puts her hand on the blonde’s leg, for comfort.

 

“Now, for cake! You see it’s a special celebration!” He pulls out a huge cake and lights the candles atop it.

“What’s the occasion?” John looks at Sherlock, awaiting explanation.

“An unbirthday, obviously,” she states, rolling her eyes, pleased to see the frustration on John’s face.

“And what, may I ask, is that?” Sherlock laughs, and covers it with her hand.

“Exactly as it sounds.” John still stares at her.

 

“A very merry unbirthday to you,” the Hatter begins, staring at John.

“To me?” He nods.

“A very merry unbirthday to you, to you!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! The Mad Hatter! I wonder if you guys know which character from Sherlock he is... (-; Anyways, please enjoy!   
> -Phil


	6. Grievances and Cuddles

John stared the stars above her, feeling the girl beside her breath, chest rising up and down. She tried to do the same but had given up hours ago. She couldn’t stop thinking about her mum and brother. Her mum was probably drunk off her arse and her brother was God knows where fighting for their country. Was she in her country anymore?

 

“John,” Sherlock whispered in the blondes ear, her voice heavy with sleep. “Sleep. I can practically hear your obnoxious thoughts. We’ll discuss them in the morning, for now, sleep.” John nodded and rolled onto her side. She gasped when she felt arms go around her waist.

 

“Goodnight, Sherlock.”

“Goodnight, John.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter's so short!! Don't worry, more will come.  
> -Phil


	7. Perhaps, It Takes Two pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is really gay, fyi.

The blonde beside her looked confused. They were laying in a sweet valley and now they’re in a bed. A huge one at that, and the whole room is white, she could understand John’s confusion. 

“Ah, so the White Queen needs us.” John looked at her, a small frown upon her lips.   
“The White Queen?”   
“Yes, there is a White Queen and a Red Queen. They’re rivals and well, you’ll soon see, that the White Queen is much nicer, and more logical,” she explained. John nodded along and sat got off the bed.   
“Are we to change into these?” John asked, gesturing to the white frocks laid out. Sherlock nodded.   
“When among the White Queen, it’s most polite to wear white.” John looked a bit uncomfortable, but nodded anyways and began undressing. Sherlock stared, mouth agape. John had to be the most beautiful human being ever. 

Her tanned skin was freckled and scarred. Her stomach not completely flat, there was a soft bit at the bottom, which Sherlock very much wanted to touch. Her chest was covered by a pointed brassiere, which stopped just below her breasts. John looked up, smirking slightly. 

“Oi, this isn’t a peep show,” she teased. Sherlock blushed furiously, covering her face with her hands embarrassed. Suddenly, hands were on her wrists, John’s hands. “Don’t hide from me.” Sherlock looked up and gave her a shy smile. 

“You’re beautiful.” John flushed slightly.   
“Thank you.” John stepped away and finished dressing, which Sherlock took as opportunity to admire her figure yet again. John turned to face her, frock coming to just above her knees and it hugged her curves. She looked heavenly. “Are you going to change?” Sherlock blushed again and began removing her dress, another one given to her by the White Queen.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series that will hopefully have a regular-ish schedule of posting after the first few. I'm going to try for Saturdays/Sundays but I'll let you know!! (-:
> 
> -Phil
> 
> P.S  
> I will try to alternate POV in each chapter but, if there will be multiple in one, I will let you know in parenthesis)


End file.
